100 petites tranches de vies
by Ariane
Summary: En 100 thèmes comment évoluent les couples suivants Royed, AlMay et HavocAI
1. première tranche de 1 à 10

**Une série de petites tranches de vies sur des mots courants. Il y aura 10 tranches de vie de 10 mots.**

**A chaque fois, vous retrouvez en premier Roy et Edward ensuite Alphonse et May et pour terminer Riza et Jean.**

**Bonne lecture**

**_1. Air :_**

C'est avec regret que Roy du briser leur premier baiser. Edward fut tellement surpris de l'initiative de Mustang, qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. Maintenant, tout à bien changé, leurs baisers peuvent durer des lustres et aucun des deux ne s'en plaindra. Ce n'est plus la faute du sommeil qui fait dégainer Riza, mais Edward quand il passe son temps agrippé au cou de son colonel.

* * *

La première fois qu'il mit les pieds à Xing, Alphonse fut étonné de la douceur de l'air qui y trônait. Il ne pensait pas avoir le souffle court lors de son premier baiser avec la douce may devant la plus belle cascade de son pays.

* * *

Riza et Havoc ne supportent plus l'air de la ville, ni celle de la guerre. Cet air vicié de sang et de pollution les rend malades, alors, ils n'hésitent pas à faire de longues ballades en forêt main dans la main pour se donner du baume au cœur le weekend. En effet, Le lundi matin ils ne sont plus un couple d'amoureux mais un homme au service de sa supérieure.

_**2. Pommes :**_

Quand Edward avoua ses sentiments la toute première fois à Roy, ce dernier manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Il pensait que leur relation était physique et non amoureuse. Désormais quand Edward lui dit je t'aime, tout se termine toujours de façon allongée mais dans des draps de soie et il est n'est pas rare pour les deux alchimistes de passer une nuit blanche.

* * *

May savait que la tarte au pomme était le dessert préféré des frère Elric et elle du demander de nombreuses leçons à Winry afin de réussir ce plat qu'affectionnait tant son amoureux. Depuis May passe son temps libre chez Grace afin de faire rattraper à Alphonse tous les merveilleux plats qu'il a raté en n'étant qu'une simple âme dans une armure.

* * *

Il n'est pas rare de croiser au stand de tir Riza et havoc s'entrainant ensemble. Leur dernier exploit en date, trois carreaux d'arbalète sur la pomme que jean avait posée sur la tête après avoir lu guillaume tel. Quand il s'agit de viser, Hawkeye fait toujours mouche, même pour le cœur de son amour.

**_3. Commencement : _**

Une mission avait faillit mal tourner pour le fullmétal, il se retrouva à l'hôpital dans le coma pendant plus d'une semaine à cause d'un coup de feu assez grave. À son réveil, il fut surpris de retrouver Roy, resté à son chevet pendant des jours, qui l'embrassa comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Roy ne savait pas encore que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

* * *

L'étude de l'élixirologie n'est pas une science facile et aisée. C'est pour cela que chaque effort était récompensé par un baiser. Cette relation platonique se transforma vite en une belle histoire d'amour car ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Riza et jean étaient amoureux tous les deux mais tout était à sens unique. Désirant réconforter la jeune femme triste, il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre. Ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver régulièrement et comprirent une chose, le destin les avaient mis sur la route l'un de l'autre. Jean sut alors qu'il pouvait embrasser sa belle Riza.

**_4. Insectes:_**

Mais pourquoi faut il qu'il ressente des papillons dans son ventre quand il sait que le fullmétal va rentrer de mission et fracasser pour la centième fois la porte de son bureau.

* * *

La plus belle espèce de papillon qu'Alphonse rencontra à Xing, fûrent les yeux de May.

* * *

Havoc est jaloux de Black Hayate car s'il a le malheur d'avaler une mouche, Riza est au petit soin pour lui. Parfois, il aimerait échanger les rôles afin d'être choyé comme le toutou de sa compagne. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Riza le fait exprès car elle adore voir une once de jalousie dans le regard de Jean.

**_5. Café: _**

Roy fut assez content qu'Edward prenne l'habitude de terminer son repas du soir par un café. Il n'est pas rare que le jeune blond se réveille de la nuit pour faire l'amour à son amant insomniaque.

* * *

Le café très peu pour lui, surtout depuis que May lui prépare le thé au jasmin selon les traditions du pays de Xing.

* * *

Quand jean vivait seul, il ne prenait jamais le temps de déjeuner, mais depuis que lui et Riza sont ensemble, il adore se réveiller par une douce odeur de café dans les narines, signe qu'un splendide petit déjeuner l'attend en bas.

_**6. Ténèbres, Sombre, Secret, Mystère :**_**  
**  
Les soirs d'orages, lorsque le ciel est recouvert par de grands nuages noirs tel les ténèbres s'abattant sur la ville, Edward vient se blottir dans les bras de Mustang afin de se faire cajoler avant de dormir, car comme il le dit, ce sont ces nuits là celles de toutes ses erreurs.

* * *

Pour Alphonse, passer autant d'année dans un corps d'acier l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Il avait toujours peur que son corps se perde dans les ténèbres de la porte de la vérité. May est la seule à savoir ce terrible secret.

* * *

Jean à passé pas mal d'années aux cotés d'Hawkeye en l'aimant en secret, il veillait sur elle sans lui avouer ses sentiments. Il pensait réellement que l'homme de sa vie serait le colonel et pas lui. Le destin en à voulu autrement.

**_7. Désespoir:_**

Mustang a toujours cru qu'il ne se relèverait pas de la mort de son meilleur ami. Pourtant Edward a réussi à percer la muraille que Roy avait bâti tout autour de lui et grâce à l'amour du jeune alchimiste il a réapprit le verbe « vivre ».

* * *

May fut désespérée d'avoir trahi son clan en ne montant pas sur le trône. Non seulement, son clan lui pardonna car le courage de la jeune femme ne venait pas à manquer, mais en plus elle fut épargnée d'un mariage forcé et rien ne vaut les bras d'Alphonse pour la réconforter.

* * *

Le pire désespoir du lieutenant Hawkeye, c'est le jour où elle a vraiment cru que la retraite anticipée d'Havoc serait définitive elle perdait un ami, un frère d'arme et un confident et une personne dont elle avait encore du mal de définir par des mots.

**_8. Porte :_****  
**  
Il en a vu des portes de tous les modèles. Des portes de maisons, de laboratoire, des portes créées par alchimie, et même la porte de la vérité le jour où il a fait la pire bêtise de toute sa vie. Mais si vous lui dite le mot porte, il pensera à celle de leur maison et surtout quand celle-ci s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre la silhouette du corbeau de flamme.

* * *

Alphonse à toujours voyagé et c'est maintenant avec May qu'il découvre les portes des différents pays de sa terre natale.

* * *

Jean devrait se méfier d'épier Riza sous sa douche en regardant au dessous de la porte, lorsqu'elle a terminé de s'entrainer, un jour, il va se retrouver nez à nez avec un canon de 9 mm.

_**9. Boisson :**_**  
**

Edward Elric déteste le lait sauf quand Roy lui fait goûter dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

Alphonse s'est promis de ne plus jamais boire de saké chaud après un repas, la dernière fois il s'est retrouvé à danser sur la table le jour de l'anniversaire de sa belle.

* * *

Riza s'autorise la quantité d'un verre à goutte de wisky par semaine, et ce après le repas de famille du dimanche midi. Et comme tous les dimanches, ses joues deviennent légèrement rouges, attisant le désir de son compagnon.

_**10. Devoir/mission :**_**  
**

Son amant a beau être pédant, orgueilleux, vaniteux, sur de lui, confiant, prétentieux, et clamer haut et fort qu'il sera un jour le généralissime d'Amestris, Edward sait que la véritable mission du colonel est de les protéger lui et son frère et ce à n'importe quel prix.

* * *

May avait la mission de rapporter la pierre philosophale à son clan afin de devenir l'impératrice de Xing. Elle a malheureusement échoué. Désormais elle est reine, la reine de cœur de son Alphonse et ce titre est bien plus important que celui d'impératrice.

* * *

Jamais havoc ne se mettra sur la route de la mission de Riza. Il sait qu'elle donnera sa vie pour Mustang s'il le fallait, et un tel dévouement le rend très fier d'elle. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il la suit de près, de façon à la protéger elle car il s'en voudrait s'il arrive malheur à sa belle Riza.

*****************  
TBC  
Merci de votre lecture

N'oubliez pas le bouton review !


	2. seconde tranche de 11 à 20

**Une série de petites tranches de vies sur des mots courants. Il y aura 10 tranches de vie de 10 mots.**

**A chaque fois, vous retrouvez en premier Roy et Edward ensuite Alphonse et May et pour terminer Riza et Jean.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Série de 11 à 20**

**_11. Terre/monde/sol :_**

Le monde dans lequel ils vivent, voit leur relation comme honteuse et taboue. La différence d'âge aurait pu passer si Edward était une fille. Mais l'avis des gens ne comptent pas pour eux, tant que la terre tournera, leur amour s'épanouira et ce pour l'éternité.

* * *

Ni Alphonse, ni May n'auraient pu dire la diversité et la grandeur de la terre à laquelle ils appartiennent s'ils ne prenaient pas le temps de la parcourir avide de connaissance et de découvertes fabuleuses.

* * *

Quand ils sont seuls au stand de tir, il n'est pas rare que Jean et Riza, grisé par l'odeur de la poudre et par la sueur, fassent l'amour à même le sol. Bien entendu après que Riza se soit assurée par son beretta que personne ne viendrais les déranger.

**_12. Roses :_**

Le jour de la saint valentin, Roy fut très surpris de trouver un chemin fait de roses blanches dans sa maison. Les ramassant une à une, il découvrit Edward, une rose rouge entre les dents l'invitant à s'asseoir à table dans le patio pour un splendide repas aux chandelles. L'élève commençait à dépasser le maitre question séduction.

* * *

May adorait les roses du japon, et s'habillait toujours étant adolescente par la couleur de ces fleurs, en rose. Elle fut bien heureuse qu'Alphonse lui fasse découvrir que les roses pouvaient prendre de nombreuses couleurs et pu égayer de la sorte sa garde robe pour le plus grand bonheur du cadet Elric.

* * *

Tous les matins, une rose et un mot doux sont déposés sur le bureau d'Hawkeye. Rien de tel pour la mettre de bonne humeur toute la journée.

_**13. Aboutissement :**_**  
**

Maintenant qu'il a atteint son but, Edward voue sa vie à celui de son amant, il ne quittera pas l'armée tant que celui-ci ne sera pas Généralissime.

* * *

Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit du jeune Elric se trouve un écrin qu'il destine à May. Il attend juste le bon moment pour lui demander de l'épouser.

* * *

Jean n'a qu'une hâte, que Mustang monte de grade pour pouvoir aussi profiter d'une promotion et offrir à Riza la maison de ses rêves après l'avoir demandé en mariage.

_**14. Chuter/tomber :**_**  
**

Il va vraiment confisquer les boots compensées d'Edward quand ils partent en mission au Nord pour lui donner de vraies chaussures de marche. Tant pis s'il râle sur sa taille au moins il évitera de glisser tous les 100 mètres.

* * *

Depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de May, c'est un petit bout d'exotisme qui est entré dans sa vie. Il ne peut désormais plus se passer de ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé.

* * *

Elle sait qu'elle mérite d'être jugée pour les meurtres qu'elle a commis à Ishval. Elle n'a pas peur car jean lui a promis de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

_**15. Feu/Flammes :**_**  
**

Edward ne le dira jamais, mais il jalouse le fait que son amant puisse allumer un feu de cheminée d'un claquement de doigts. C'est tellement plus facile qu'avec des allumettes et on ne risque de jamais être à court. C'est pour cela qu'il se moque en temps de pluie, une revanche personnelle.

* * *

Il aime tant voir les flammes briller dans les yeux de May quand elle est heureuse. Hors cette jeune femme s'émerveille pour un rien, pour le grand plaisir du cadet Elric.

* * *

Même sous son oreiller Riza laisse une arme à feu. Jean a arrêté de les compter depuis qu'il est tombé sur un stock de munition de la salle de bain. Il sait bien qu'elle ne les utilisera pas sur lui, enfin il croit.

_**16. Voler :**_**  
**

Edward sait qu'il fera deux choses en entrant dans le bureau de Mustang quand il est convoqué. La première lui remettre son rapport qui va s'entasser sur la pile des dossiers à traiter, la seconde : lui voler un baiser au passage.

* * *

Elle se souviendra toujours qu'Alphonse a volé à son secours lorsqu'elle fut blessée gravement par Père. Elle se demande si un jour elle pourra lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

Il avait hésité entre l'armée de terre et celle de l'air quand il a fait l'école d'officier. Il ne regrette pas son choix car il s'envole toujours au 7e ciel quand il fait l'amour avec Riza.

**_17. Nourriture :_**

Quand il regarde ses fourneaux, Roy soupire. C'est un enfer de devoir faire à manger pour cinq personnes quand on est que deux. C'est décidé, il va mettre son blond au régime.

* * *

May n'a jamais vraiment comprit le truc pour manger avec des couverts, du coup Alphonse lui découpe tout pour qu'elle puisse se servir de ses baguettes.

* * *

Jean est un excellent cuisinier, il faut dire que vivre avec uniquement de la gent féminine pendant son enfance l'a beaucoup aidé pour devenir un as des tâches ménagères. C'est lui qui cuisine tous les soirs, y comprit de bons petits plats pour black Hayate pour le plus grand plaisir de sa maitresse.

_**18. Etoiles :**_**  
**

Il n'est pas rare en été qu'Edward se réveille sur la terrasse emmitouflé dans un grand manteau noir sentant le parfum de Roy, car il se sera endormi en contemplant les étoiles filantes et que son amant veille toujours à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

* * *

Quand Alphonse déprime, May lui fait chercher les étoiles les plus brillantes dans le ciel. Ce sont les âmes de ses proches disparus qui scintillent pour lui transmettre leur amour.

* * *

Que ce soit Riza ou Jean, ils ne seront heureux que lorsque leur colonel portera les étoiles sur ses épaules dû à son rang de Généralissime. Et pour cette cause, ils n'hésitent pas à se battre main dans la main.

_**19. Tombeau:**_**  
**

Le danger est leur vie, il l'a toujours été. Ils savent aussi une chose, c'est que dès que le premier sera mis au tombeau, l'autre le rejoindra de suite ne pouvant vivre sans la présence de son bien aimé.

* * *

Alphonse fut longtemps enfermé dans son tombeau d'acier. Et même si ce corps lui offrait de nombreux avantages, il y a une chose qu'il peut faire désormais avec son corps de chair : sentir la peau douce de May contre la sienne.

* * *

Riza fait encore beaucoup de cauchemars concernant Ishval, elle dit qu'elle mérite d'être punie pour les crimes qu'elle a commis et de se retrouver le corps sans âme dans un tombeau. Jean, prend du temps ces soirs là pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle n'a fait que son devoir, protéger l'homme en qui elle croyait.

_**20. Couleur :**_**  
**

Ils se sont fait chacun la promesse de ne plus porter ni de bleu ni de noir, ni de bordeaux quand ils sont en civils. L'armée leur prend tellement de temps dans leur vie, qu'un peu de couleur dans leur façon de s'habiller égayent leurs sorties en amoureux.

* * *

C'est incroyable comme les joues de May s'empourprent vite quand Alphonse lui fait un compliment.

* * *

Un baiser et quelques mots d'amour ont transformé leur vie monochrome rouge sang, en un véritable arc en ciel. Et les cauchemars du passé se sont transformés en rêve d'une vie nouvelle emplie de passion et d'amour très haute en couleur.

* * *

Une review?

merci

Ariane


	3. troisième tranche de 21 à 30

**Une série de petites tranches de vies sur des mots courants. Il y aura 10 tranches de vie de 10 mots.**

**A chaque fois, vous retrouvez en premier Roy et Edward ensuite Alphonse et May et pour terminer Riza et Jean.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Série de 21 à 30**

**_21. Vide/creux:_**

Que ce bureau est bien vide quand Edward est envoyé en mission, où part à l'étranger pour des recherches. Mais l'adage loin des yeux, loin du cœur n'existe pas dans leur couple et chaque retrouvaille est un moment de pure passion.

* * *

Son armure était peut être vide quand il a rencontré May pour la première fois, mais son âme à tout de suite compris que cette jeune fille était l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Riza ne dévoile jamais son dos, entre le tatouage de son père et les brûlures volontaires pour détruire ce chef d'œuvre, elle refuse de montrer les stigmates de l'alchimie de flamme. Seul Jean à le loisir le matin d'admirer le creux de ses reins quand sa princesse dort encore.

**_22. Honneur:_**

Edward a refusé l'honneur d'être promu colonel lors de la fin de la guerre contre les homonculus. Tout simplement car il ne voulait pas quitter le service de son homme de cœur pour diriger son propre service.

* * *

Pour Alphonse il existe plusieurs types d'honneurs. Pour commencer celui d'avoir Edward comme frère car ce n'est pas rien d'être un Elric. Ensuite celui d'avoir aidé dans la destruction du mal qui régnait sur leur pays. Mais le plus grand honneur qu'il a eu c'est d'être présenté au clan de May comme étant son fiancé.

* * *

Jean s'est toujours considéré comme un simple soldat, comme si sa vie était faite pour servir l'armée et c'est à coups de coude cette fois, que Riza le force à accepter les honneurs de sa nouvelle promotion

_**23. Espoir:**_**  
**

Roy vit chaque jour avec un poids sur ses épaules, celui de la tuerie d'Ishval. Il avait définitivement sombré dans la déraison mélangeant alcool et sexe à outre mesure. Pourtant le colonel a désormais bien changé, il a retrouvé l'espoir de devenir quelqu'un de bien quand il voit à quel point Edward à confiance en lui.

* * *

May espère devenir une alchimiste de talent comme son bien aimé, elle aimerait tant pouvoir pratiquer sans cercle. Alphonse l'encourage mais met malgré tout des freins pour éviter à la jeune femme de tomber dans les mêmes pièges que lui.

* * *

Ce n'est pas en retrouvant ses jambes que jean à retrouvé l'espoir de revenir dans l'armée. Ce sont les bons soins de Riza qui chaque jour prenait de ses nouvelles et le soutenait pour qu'il ne lâche jamais prise et garde le courage.

_**24. Lumière :**_**  
**

Ils ont hâte de pouvoir vivre leur amour en pleine lumière. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours de devoir se cacher à la terre entière pour éviter de ruiner une réputation. C'est pour cela que le jeune Fullmetal accepte les missions dangereuses, afin de faire prendre rapidement du galon à son colonel et le faire devenir président. Ce jour là les lois sur les relations « hors normes » seront abolies en tout premier lieu, foi de Roy Mustang.

* * *

Loin de sa campagne natale, May fut bien étonnée de découvrir les lumières de la ville la nuit. Ce fût assez effrayant pour elle au départ surtout quand on est une jeune fille perdue venant de Xing. Mais dans les bras d'Alphonse, elle eu le loisir de découvrir que le balai des lumières de Central était aussi beau que celui des étoiles de sa campagne.

* * *

Jean est un couche tard et depuis que lui et Riza vivent ensemble, cette dernière laisse toujours une lampe de chevet allumée dans la chambre ou dans le couloir afin que l'homme de sa vie puisse la retrouver dans leur cocon douillet. (enfin c'est la version officielle, c'est surtout pour éviter à Havoc de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis de la chambre).

**_25. Perte:_**

La mort, ils l'ont vue de près tous les deux, elle a semé sur leur route de nombreuses pertes familiale et amicale qui ont forgé leur caractère si différent et pourtant si semblable qui les unis et les rapprochent. Peut être que si Edward était un garçon insouciant et Mustang, un simple alchimiste, rien ne les aurait poussé à entrevoir une relation amoureuse. La mort elle-même est une des instigatrices de ce couple hors du commun !

* * *

Oui, elle a perdu la pierre philosophale lors du jour promis, oui elle a perdu le trône pour les membres de son clan, mais elle a permis à quelqu'un de vivre, à Riza de vivre. Alphonse est fier de son choix car pour lui la vie humaine est la chose la plus importante sur cette terre.

* * *

C'est la perte de son père qui à incité le lieutenant à s'engager dans l'armée. Son décès lui à permis de retrouver Mustang, l'ancien élève de maitre Hawkeye qui lui proposa de s'enrôler. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle y trouverait l'amour sous la forme d'un collègue de travail qui lui dévoue sa vie corps et âme.

**_26. Métal:_**

Edward porte le non moins célèbre nom de fullmétal alchemist à cause de ses deux membres fait d'acier. Il a toujours cru que ces choses faisaient de lui un monstre humain. Pourtant, dans les bras de Mustang, il sait que l'amour qu'il lui porte est plus résistant que n'importe quel alliage que pourrait inventer la jeune Rockbell, sa mécanicienne.

* * *

Cinq longues années dans un corps de métal à ne pouvoir pas toucher, sentir, humer, ni savourer, cela Alphonse ne l'oublieras jamais, mais une chose qui le marquera toujours alors qu'il était dans sa prison de métal, c'est l'amour que May lui a offert alors qu'il n'était qu'une âme et non un humain pleinement entier. Ses larmes sur son armure lors de la transmutation finale le jour promis lui firent comprendre que ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte, mais le cœur.

* * *

Tout le monde pense que Riza n'a pas de cœur, que ce dernier est aussi froid que le métal. Tout le monde, pas vraiment. Roy sait que cette jeune femme a dressé une barrière pour ne pas flancher dans sa mission et Jean sait que le cœur de Riza est aussi chaud que la braise, elle doit juste le cacher en public car on ne peut pas être un sniper si on possède un cœur bourré d'émotion.

**_27. Nouveau:_**

Il n'est pas rare que Mustang doit rappeler à l'ordre les jeunes recrues qui viennent habillés en civils au quartier général. Et il sait pourquoi ces personnes agissent ainsi, tout simplement pour avoir croisé le seul militaire qui ne porte pas d'uniforme et qui se pavane avec sa montre d'alchimiste d'état, Edward Elric. Malheureusement, on risque bientôt d'entendre des cris dans le bureau du colonel suite à sa commande à la couturière pour faire des uniformes sur mesure à son petit ami.

* * *

Alphonse a gardé l'envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles cultures, de découvrir le monde. Mais il ne pensait pas en termes de nouveauté que faire l'amour serait la plus belle découverte de sa vie dans les bras de May.

* * *

Riza et Jean ont une passion commune pour les armes à feu, d'ailleurs, il espère que le nouvel Holster en cuir clouté argent plaira à sa belle pour son anniversaire.

**_28. Ancien:_**

Des cris dans le bureau de Mustang, sans aucun doute, Edward a dû recevoir son nouvel uniforme. Aux yeux de leurs collègues, ils agissent vraiment comme un vieux couple.

* * *

Les traditions sont forts présentes à Xing vis-à-vis d'Amestris. Chaque geste se fait selon les rituels des anciens. Préparer le thé, s'occuper des champs ou même bénir les morts tout se fait selon les coutumes ancestrales. Celle qu'Alphonse préfère, c'est préparer avec May les lanternes, guides des âmes pour l'au delà. La rivière qui reçoit les puits de lumière s'illumine alors comme un ciel étoilé.

* * *

La chaise roulante d'Havoc ? C'est Riza qui l'a vendu à un vide grenier. Elle ne voulait pas que cette ancienne chaise porte malheur à son couple. C'était l'ancien temps ou l'homme de sa vie était coincé dans cet objet devenu obsolète.

_**29. Mignon :**_**  
**

Deux mots sont à bannir du vocabulaire d'Edward : gentil et mignon car tous les deux font référence au terme qui fâche : PETIT. C'est pour cela que Mustang adore utiliser au moins cinq ou 6 fois ces termes sur une journée car il trouve que le rouge au joue de la colère donne justement un air mignon à son petit Edward.

* * *

May a toujours été une grande romantique. D'ailleurs elle était venue à Amestris pour y rencontrer le fabuleux alchimiste d'état Edward Elric qu'elle idolâtrait peut être trop. La preuve en est que maintenant c'est au bras d'Alphonse qu'elle s'affiche, après tout des frères Elric, c'est lui le plus mignon selon les dires de le jeune xinoise.

* * *

Quelle histoire le jour où Fuery à ramené le soit disant mignon Black Hayate au QG. Entre Breda qui à peur des chiens, Mustang qui voulait en faire son animal de cirque et Havoc qui se demandait comment le cuisinier, Riza n'eu pas d'autre choix que de l'adopter. Il faut dire que ce chien était trop mignon d'après la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'Havoc vit avec elle, il s'est ravisé sur ses positions, black Hayate n'aurait pas été comestible, il a bien trop mauvais caractère pour cela !  
**  
**  
**_30. Secrets:_**

Seuls les proches sont au courant de leur relation. Si par malheur la mèche était vendue avant que Mustang ne devienne Généralissime, ils seraient tous les deux soumis à la cour martiale qui pour ce genre de cas n'est guerre tolérante. Et malgré le poids de ce secret, ils s'aiment sans avoir peur du lendemain.

* * *

Alphonse n'est pas du genre à faire des cachoteries ni à mentir, pourtant il a bien du cacher la jeune xinoise dans son armure lors d'une rencontre avec King bradley. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir porté le secret de cette cachette, même s'il a cru mourir quand l'homonculus l'a traversé de part en part avec son épée. Faire tuer une innocente, Alphonse ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

* * *

Jean n'a jamais osé avouer à Riza qu'il avait fréquenté Solaris pour oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune femme blonde. Elle se sentirait forcément coupable et Jean ne veux pas voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues, il préfère mille fois la voir sourire.

* * *

Une review?

merci

Ariane


	4. quatrième tranche de 31 à 40

**Une série de petites tranches de vies sur des mots courants. Il y aura 10 tranches de vie de 10 mots.**

**A chaque fois, vous retrouvez en premier Roy et Edward ensuite Alphonse et May et pour terminer Riza et Jean.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Série de 31 à 4****0**

**_31. Pluie_**  
Edward ne sait pas toujours comment empêcher les yeux sombres de s'embuer de pluie lorsqu'ils vont en visite sur la tombe de Maes Hughes. Ed, discrètement prend la main de son supérieur simplement pour lui montrer qu'il est présent et que jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Car si Roy a perdu un ami, Edward lui c'est un père.

Traverser le désert de Xing sans aucune journée de pluie fut un acte d'un danger extrême pensait Alphonse en voyant la jolie May qui se tenait à son bras. La femme qu'il épousera, il ne doit pas en douter, possède une force de caractère bien plus grande que celle des Elric réunis.

Quel plaisirs que les douches de la casernes soient vides par temps de pluie, les nouveaux cadets un peu frileux n'osent pas s'entrainer. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne passent pas par les vestiaires car les cris d'extases qui y sont poussés après l'entrainement des deux lieutenants les feraient fuir l'armée définitivement.  
****  
**_32. Neige_**

La neige, Roy n'en est pas un grand fan, on sait tous que l'alchimiste de flamme préfère la chaleur, pourtant les jours de neige, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles car il sait en rentrant qu'il pourra se blottit sous un grand plaid avec son petit blond d'amour tout en lisant un bon livre parsemés de quelques baisers.

A Xing pour voir la neige, il faut monter sur les très hauts sommets de ce pays, alors quand May découvrit pour la première fois à Resembool ces jolis flocons blancs, elle essaya de s'en faire une robe pour ressembler à une princesse. C'est Alphonse qui s'occupa de la remettre sur pieds, tel un infirmier éperdu pour sa patiente, car May avait attrapé la grippe par l'humidité de ces vêtements imprégnés par la poudreuse.

C'est tellement plus amusant de voir Riza jouer au tir avec des boules de neiges plutôt que des balles venant d'un sniper. La voir retomber dans l'enfance, les joues rougies par l'effort et le froid la rendait terriblement resplendissante selon les paroles de son bien aimé qui profitait du spectacle et servait de cible mouvante sur laquelle la jeune femme ne manquait aucun coup, sans oublier le plaquage au sol pour le baiser de la victoire à la fin de la partie. Ces militaires, de vrais enfants parfois !

**__**

Tous les deux en portent et non pas pour la même raison, l'un pour utiliser son alchimie d'un claquement de doigt et l'autre pour cacher les stigmates du passé masquant sa main de métal. Mais ceux de Mustang ne servent pas uniquement à faire la guerre contrairement à ce que le peuple croit. L'alchimie de feu est très pratique pour les câlins, surtout en ce qui concerne le corps humain et la façon de faire varier la température des flux qui le traversent. Edward pourrait vous en raconter des choses bien délicieuses que seul son amant est capable de faire ressentir à un autre être humain. Mais il protège le secret jalousement, on comprend bien pourquoi !

Un corps de fer, une tête en fer et surtout ces gants de fer qui l'empêchaient de ressentir la moindre sensation, c'est de cette manière que le cadet Elric a passé de nombreuses années bloqué dans sa boite à conserve. Et ce contact des mains sur la peau, il en profite depuis que son corps lui est revenu, caresses, câlins, coiffure, tout y passe du moment que la concernée soit une jeune xinoise aux yeux noirs. D'ailleurs cette dernière est heureuse d'apprendre la vraie vie à celui qu'elle nommait seigneur Alphonse.

La chose que préfère Jean dans les mariages ce sont les gants. Pas ceux de la mariée, ni ceux des invités mais ceux que Riza porte d'une façon si élégante et qui rehaussent toute la tenue qu'elle porte. Alors il imagine quand ce sera leur tour, sans doute après que toutes ses sœurs se soient mariées, sa belle Élisabeth portant une robe blanche au décolleté échancré et brodé dont les gants seraient juste la touche finale reprenant en décoration les finesses des broderies de la robe. C'est alors qu'il rêve juste ensuite de Mustang et de l'envie de lui donner des coups de pieds dans le derrière pour qu'il devienne rapidement Généralissime afin que Riza puisse enfin penser à sa vie privée.

**_34. Paix_**

La paix, Roy la veut plus que tout au monde et faire d'Amestris une cité prospère ou régnerait ce sentiment de plénitude sur tous les habitants. Il a trop souffert de la guerre d'Ishval et en fait encore des cauchemars, alors Edward, la nuit, quand son amant est perturbé par ces visions d'horreur le réveille doucement pour lui raconter comment sera la vie avec Mustang comme Généralissime. Et même si la paix s'installe juste dans le cœur de Roy dans ces moments là, pour le jeune alchimiste, c'est une énorme victoire.

Alphonse et May savent que le nouvel empereur apportera la paix, ils ne doutent pas de Ling pour la survie de tous les clans et même celui de May qui est l'un des plus petits. Alors rassurés, ils peuvent continuer leur apprentissage par le voyage sans avoir la crainte de revenir pour découvrir un pays à feu et à sang.

Ils n'ont vraiment jamais connu la paix, dès leur plus tendre enfance, des guerres éclataient pour des possessions de pouvoirs, puis quand Bradley imposa réellement la volonté de père, alors cette paix disparu complètement. Pour eux chaque moment de trêve, quelle soit un café après le repas de midi, un baiser pour dire bonne nuit ou n'importe quel petit bonheur de la vie, les apaisent et leur permet de continuer de s'aimer tout en protégeant leur supérieur et en se battant à ses cotés. Tant qu'ils sont en paix avec eux même, tout ne pourrais se passer que pour le mieux.

**__**

Le grand Fullmetal alchemist n'a peur de rien, enfin de presque rien, mettez lui une bouteille de lait sous le nez et vous verrez comment ce jeune homme va réagir. Pour lui toute personne censée ne possède pas de cet élément chimique dangereux et instable dans son garde manger. Fini la tasse de lait le matin pour Mustang ou c'est le refus assuré des baisers du matin pour risques chimiques hautement toxiques.

Quelle plaie de devoir assister aux immenses repas organisé par l'empereur de Xing, ce dernier a tellement d'ennemis qu'il a été obligé d'engager un panel de 25 gouteurs par semaine afin d'éviter d'être tué par un poison indécelable à l'odeur, la couleur et au goût. Alors à chaque invitation de Ling, May et Al essayent de trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas y assister car devoir manger quelque chose qui a déjà été mis en bouche très peu pour eux.

L'amour est devenu le poison de sa vie. Avant, elle sait que pour sauver Mustang elle était prête à mourir, mais elle refuse désormais cette éventualité car voir la pluie tomber des yeux si bleus de jean la rendrait malheureuse même au paradis. Oui aimer est une magnifique chose, mais elle vous fait revoir toutes vos priorités, même celles de « l'œil de faucon ».

_**36. Taille**_

Oui, même Edward le reconnait qu'il n'est pas très grand, enfin juste quand cela est nécessaire et depuis le retour du corps d'Alphonse, sa taille commence enfin à reprendre le cours normal des choses. Ce n'est pas pour autant que le Colonel Mustang et son équipe ne vont pas lancer des vannes sur ce sujet qui fâche. Par contre Roy, le petit ami et non le supérieur, vous dira que le cœur du jeune homme est immense, il aime sans compter et pleure toujours dans des moments qu'il croit de solitude la perte de Nina et de sa mère. Jamais personne ne se sera tant dévoué pour ses proches. Alors pour Roy, savoir que ce cœur bat en partie pour lui le rend heureux tout simplement.

Alphonse se demande comment May fait pour nouer son obi (la ceinture du kimono) aussi facilement. Cette ceinture comporte un métrage important de tissu et les jeunes xinoise ont un apprentissage particulier pour le nouer selon les occasions et leur statut de jeune femme, d'épouse, de veuve, et bien d'autres choses encore. Et à chaque fois Alphonse est ébloui par l'élégance et la sobriété des toilettes de la jeune femme.

Le plus petit se glisse dans un simple sac à main de soirée et le plus grand est contenu dans une valise qui pourrait contenir les vêtements d'une famille partie une semaine en vacance. Oui chez Riza et Jean, il y a tout type d'arme à feu et de toutes les tailles. Entre celles du boulot et celles de leur collection personnelle, ça commence à prendre beaucoup de place. C'est sans doute un des piliers de leur union car ils peuvent passer des heures à les bichonner tout en profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre.

**_37. Regrets_**

Le seul regret d'Edward est celui de ne pas avoir compris les plans machiavéliques de Shou Tucker. Pour lui, ce crime impuni par la loi restera dans sa mémoire. Celui de Roy c'est le massacre d'Ishval et d'avoir tué des gens pour des ordres inutiles. Tous les deux sont marqués par la mort mais au moins, en réussissant à s'avouer leurs sentiments ils avancent ensemble, chacun essayant d'apaiser le poids qui pèse sur les épaules de l'autre.

Alphonse savait que la transmutation humaine était interdite et pourtant il a laissé faire son frère la tenter pour ramener leur mère. Alors il s'en veut de savoir qu'Edward a donné son bras et sa jambe pour cet essai raté. May le ressent dans l'aura d'Alphonse qu'il sera toujours lié à son frère mai elle le rassure, oui il lui reste sa jambe bionique mais il a trouvé l'amour avec un grand A dans les bras de Mustang, ce qui apaise le cadet Elric. Les xinoises ont d'autres talents que l'élixirologie, mais aussi la magie d'apaiser les cœurs brimés et May par sa seule présence rend le sourire à son seigneur Alphonse.

Vivre avec les regrets quand on est militaire est une très mauvaise idée, c'est pour cela que Jean et Riza vivent dans le présent. Ils préfèrent profiter de leur samedi pour une ballade dans le parc plutôt que de ressasser le nombre de tués pendants les différents massacres auxquels ils ont participé.

**_38. Solide_**

La solidité de leur couple se base sur une seule chose, la confiance que l'un porte à l'autre. Mustang sait qu'il peut envoyer le fullmétal en mission dangereuse, ce dernier réussira toujours à les mener à bien. A coté de cela, Roy n'hésitera jamais à parler de ses doutes et de ses peurs à son ange blond. Cet ange qui désire juste une finalisation à leur amour, un beau et grand mariage afin de montrer à tous que leur relation n'est pas de papier.

Il ne faut pas avoir un corps de métal pour avoir un moral solide et déterminé. May se sera battue jusqu'au bout pour obtenir la pierre de vie éternelle. Désormais que le trône ne lui est plus accessible, elle se base sur l'amour de son Amestrien préféré dont elle connait la solidité de l'amour qu'il lui porte, aussi résistant que son ancienne armure.

Le cœur solide, il le faut quand on est un sniper de l'armée et que l'on protège un homme en qui on croit. Il faut ne pas hésiter à tirer sur l'ennemi et surtout à tuer. Il devient un cœur de pierre.  
Jean sait que pour supporter cette lourdeur, il faut de l'amour, alors il veille sur elle et il l'aime pour deux de façon à ce que la pierre qui pourrait se former, se fissure pour la laisser s'imprégner des beautés de la vie.

**_39.Été_**

Tout chez son amant lui rappelle l'été et cette merveilleuse saison. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés murs fauchés en juin, ses pupilles d'or ressemblant au soleil brillant qui chatouille la peau par ses rayons de lumières. Sans oublier sa peau au teint halé qui rappelle le caramel que l'on verse en abondance sur la crème glacée pour se rafraichir en ces journées chaudes. De plus son caractère jovial pour 90% du temps ( quand il ne crie pas pour des broutilles) lui fait penser aux hordes d'enfants profitant des congés scolaires et jouant sans se soucier de ce que sera fait le lendemain.  
Il aime cette saison, il l'a toujours aimée et avoir ce petit bout de soleil dans la vie lui permet de le ramener à ce bonheur simple pour tous les autres jours de l'année.

May est amoureuse depuis toujours de la beauté des hommes de Xerxès. Cheveux blond, yeux dans les tons d'or, ils proviennent d'une cité où l'été s'avère être la saison la plus longue de l'année. Mais maintenant, elle est aussi amoureuse du caractère d'Alphonse et sa gentillesse pourrait faire penser à la neige qui tombe doucement en hiver, aux fleurs qui éclosent aux printemps ou encore aux jolies couleurs qu'apporte l'automne. Pour l'amour d'une seule personne, elle se promène au fil des saisons profitant de chacune d'entre elle dans les bras du cadet Elric.

La chaleur du désert en plein été à Ishval et l'odeur cuivrée du sang trop chaud sont des souvenirs qu'ils n'oublieront jamais. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils préfèrent partir en permission dans des endroits de campagne plus au nord. Jean d'ailleurs aime cette habitude car pouvoir réchauffer Riza en câlins tendres et coquins quand la brise monte, est un de ses plaisirs favoris. Emballé dans le grand plaid en laine, ils peuvent alors regarder les étoiles et faire des plans sur leur futur.  
****  
**_40. Uniforme_**

Des cris dans un bureau, c'est certain, Mustang essaye de forcer le Fullmetal à porter un uniforme militaire, mais fois d'Edward Elric, il n'est pas né celui qui lui fera mettre cette horreur bleutée. Comme quoi être de petite taille cela à du bon. Ce qu'Ed n'ose pas raconter, c'est qu'il a transmuté quelques uniformes de Mustang afin que ce dernier puisse l'émoustiller dans des tenues très prestigieuses avant leurs longues nuits sans sommeil tintées de bruits d'extase.

Pour Alphonse chaque pays a ses coutumes, ses cultures et ses façons de s'habiller alors, il n'hésite pas pour faire plaisir à May de porter le kimono qui est une sorte d'uniforme à Xing, ou encore le complet bleu quand ils sont à Amestris de manière à faire toujours sourire la jeune femme en lui exhaussant le moindre de ses désirs.

La première qu'ils sont sortis ensemble hors des murs du bureau Jean fut très étonné de la grace de Riza dans cette jolie robe fleurie qui mettait ses jolis cheveux blonds en valeur. Elle aussi fut surprise car en complet noir, les cheveux gominés, Jean possède une certaine class qui émoustille la jeune lieutenant. Depuis ce jour, tous leurs moments passés hors des murs de QG se font dans des tenues de ville ou ils peuvent enfin apprécier le fait d'être ensemble et amoureux en étant de simples êtres humains et non des machines à tuer.

Une review?

merci

Ariane


	5. cinquième tranche de 41 à 50

**Une série de petites tranches de vies sur des mots courants. Il y aura 10 tranches de vie de 10 mots.**

**A chaque fois, vous retrouvez en premier Roy et Edward ensuite Alphonse et May et pour terminer Riza et Jean.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Série de 41 à 5****0**

* * *

**41. Guerre**

Oui la guerre il l'a faite, d'ailleurs il porte toujours en lui les cauchemars du passé et les nuits qu'il passe seul quand le fullmétal est envoyé en mission, sont des nuits blanches où il arrive à sentir même au travers de ces rêves l'odeur de la chair brulée. Dès qu'Edward revient, ses nuits sont apaisées car il sait que sans l'amour de cet alchimiste aux longs cheveux blonds, il ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

* * *

En passant outre le tabou ultime de la transmutation humaine le cadet Elric ne savait pas qu'il se retrouverait en pleine guerre apocalyptique entre homonculus et humain. Et même si personne ne l'a vu pleurer quand May rendit le bras à Edward en échange de son âme, Alphonse en eu son cœur brisé, c'est pour cette raison que May avait tant versé de larmes, en compensation de celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle risquait de ne jamais revoir.

* * *

Elle s'était enrôlée à la mort de son père voulant servir l'homme en qui elle croyait. Ses facultés étonnantes lui ont donné le droit de tuer en devenant une véritable machine à abattre les civils lors de la guerre contre les hommes au teint halés et aux yeux rouges. Malgré tout cela Riza aime la vie et la protège, elle regrette juste de s'être trompée de camp à Ishval. Jean la rassure alors, en lui expliquant que malgré ses capacités à tuer quelqu'un, elle possède beaucoup de qualités dont se donner corps et âme pour une cause telle que leur amour qui s'épanoui au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme avance dans la vie. Havoc la protège et la surveille tout comme elle le fait pour Mustang afin que Riza retrouve son humanité qu'elle a cachée au fur et à mesure des années.

**42. Laid**

Si vous demandez à Edward Elric comment il se caractérise physiquement, il vous dire qu'il ne vaut même la peine que l'on s'attarde sur son physique. Pourtant en grandissant, pas mal de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes détournent le regard sur cette beauté venue d'ailleurs, ce qui rend Mustang jaloux. Ce dernier maintenant ne lui lâche plus le bras où la main quand ils sortent en amoureux pour éviter que l'on touche à l'alchimiste de métal. Vu cet engouement autour de sa personne et surtout le regard de braise de son amant, Edward reprend confiance sur son physique.

* * *

Il sera passé par toutes des étapes physiques ne lui rendant pas grâce, entre un corps de métal et un corps amaigri aux côtes apparentes, Alphonse ne se sera jamais démonté malgré ces étapes difficiles de son adolescence. Malgré tout cela, la xinoise est restée à ses cotés tout au long de son rétablissement et lui clamait son amour, ce qui donna courage au cadet Elric qui maintenant à un physique plus qu'avantageux.

* * *

Havoc n'a jamais vraiment cru à son coté séducteur, il faut dire qu'avec un chef qui vous vole vos petites amies à chaque fois que vous tombez amoureux y a de quoi devenir fou. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis le jour où la jolie lieutenant a préféré être à son bras plutôt au à celui du noiraud de flamme, Jean reprend confiance doucement en lui et confidence de Riza, Havoc en costume cravate, il a la class !

**43. Stable**

A Amestris, si on vous parle du Colonel Mustang, tous vous diront qu'il n'est qu'un coureur de jupon à la vie privée instable. Tous, pas vraiment, car ce n'est qu'une façade pour protéger la relation solide et stable qu'il a avec le jeune Edward. L'armée et les rumeurs auraient vite fait de faire du mal au fullmétal et risqueraient d'envoyer les deux hommes en prison. Une fois Roy Généralissime, non seulement le pays retrouvera une stabilité, mais en plus il pourra dévoiler son amour de toujours au grand jour.

* * *

May à une admiration énorme pour Alphonse, elle se pose souvent la question de savoir comment le jeune homme a fait pour mener une vie plus saine et plus stable que son ainé alors qu'il n'était qu'une âme enfermé dans une boite de métal. L'espoir de retrouver son corps lui aura forgé une essence forte qui le rend bien plus mature que son ainé.

* * *

Être la seconde de quelqu'un dans l'armée vous demande un sang froid du tonnerre car à tout moment vous pouvez retourner l'arme protectrice contre votre protégé et si vous n'avez pas un peu de stabilité mentale voire même un sang froid à toute épreuve, vous ne pouvez pas mener votre mission à bien. Hors jean se réveille parfois la nuit entendant Riza en pleurs car elle fut forcée de mettre le colonel en joue lors de l'affrontement avec Envy. Et ces nuits là, il se maudit d'être tombé dans le piège d'une femme qui a fini par le coincer dans une chaise roulante car il sait qu'a deux, Riza aurait mieux supporté cette épreuve.

**44. Étrange**

* * *

La relation qu'ils vivent peut être nommée de taboue, d'étrange, de contraire à la nature, de détournement de mineur, de profit de rang supérieur, bref tous des noms peu flatteurs qui ne plaisent guerre aux deux alchimistes car pour eux une chose est certaines, ils sont âmes sœur et c'est de l'amour pur qui existe entre les deux et toutes les différences ne font que renforcer leur relation pour la rendre encore plus durable et belle.

* * *

Alphonse en repensant au passé se demande comment une jeune fille peut tomber amoureuse d'une armure. Après tout c'est assez étrange comme situation. Mais les Xinois sont bien différents des gens de la cité d'Amestris, ils savent voir les auras des personnes qui les entourent et celle d'Alphonse était d'un or aussi pur et brillant que le soleil.

* * *

Il leur aura fallu plus de dix ans avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. L'amour agit parfois étrangement car c'est à un moment où les deux avaient besoin de réconfort que ce dernier frappa à leur porte pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient simplement.

**45. Bienvenue**

Une porte de bureau qui claque après un retour de mission, un verrou qui se ferme et un baiser des plus passionné, voila la façon dont Roy aime souhaiter la bienvenue à son Edward quand il a passé des semaines sans le voir. D'ailleurs il ne sortira que du bureau que de longues heures plus tard en compagnie de son noiraud préféré. Ces jours là, les subordonnés de Roy savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas déranger le colonel dans ces entretiens privés avec le fullmétal, cela risquerait de pervertir ce pauvre Fuery.

* * *

Malgré son échec, elle fut acclamée en tant que reine en rentrant dans son clan à Xing, mais ce qu'elle préfère par-dessus tout, c'est après une longue journée, profiter de la façon dont Alphonse lui souhaite la bienvenue dans leur maison près du lac. Un baiser et une tasse de thé fait selon les rituels anciens. Rien de tel pour vous mettre du baume au cœur pour la soirée.

* * *

Un repas digne de ce nom, des chaussons bien confortables, une musique douce passant à la radio et un grand verre de jus de fruit frais et le journal. C'est de cette façon que Riza est accueillie chez elle tous les soirs. Parfois cela a du bon d'avoir un compagnon qui a vécu dans une maison matriarcale.

**46. Bois**

Si le bureau en acajou du Colonel pouvait parler, je pense que bien des secrets coquins seraient dévoilés risquant de faire rougir les deux alchimistes pendants des années au moins.

* * *

Le plus beau cadeau que May aie reçu de la part d'Alphonse, ce sont de jolies boucles d'oreilles en bois de rose qu'elle ne manque jamais de porter pour les grandes occasions, surtout qu'elle peut se vanter qu'elles ont été faite par l'alchimie d'Amestris.

* * *

Faire boire Riza jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape la gueule de bois est une très mauvaise idée, pour avoir essayé de rendre plus joyeuse sa belle, Havoc a failli se prendre une balle dans la jambe, car la femme dégaine encore plus vite que son ombre quand elle a un verre dans le nez.

**47. Beauté**

Un sourire charmeur, une coiffure décoiffée toujours bien entretenue, un corps de rêve, une peau pâle, ce n'est pas étonnant que toutes les femmes et certains hommes craquant sur la beauté du colonel. Mais pour ce dernier l'apparence physique n'est pas le primordial, car la chose la plus belle qu'il possède, c'est le cœur gigantesque de son amant qui aime sans compter et sans se soucier des différences.

* * *

Qu'elle soit en kimono, en tenue sportive, ou en robe Amestrienne, toutes les tenues vont a May et la mette en valeur, mais il suffit qu'elle croise le regard d'Alphonse et là son visage s'illumine et la rend encore plus belle que tous les cerisiers de Xing réunis.

* * *

Riza a refait entièrement la garde robe de Jean. Depuis qu'elle l'a vu en costume pour l'anniversaire d'Elysia, elle refuse qu'il ne se mette pas en valeur quand l'occasion le leur permet. Le complet noir à ligne grise met particulièrement le blond en beauté.

**48. Sommeil**

Avant Edward pouvait prétexter que ces longues siestes étaient un sommeil pour deux afin que le corps d'Alphonse puisse prendre quelques forces, maintenant quand le fullmetal fait la sieste au lieu de travailler, le lieutenant est certaine que Mustang en fait de même de son coté. Voila ce qu'il en est à ne pas dormir la nuit pour jouer à des jeux d'amants plutôt que dormir.

* * *

Pendant des années, enfermé dans son corps de métal, Alphonse restait éveillé nuit et jour. Depuis May a bien du mal de le sortir du lit le dimanche matin car monsieur a décrété grasse matinée jusque midi et il n'en démord pas.

* * *

Havoc a le sommeil lourd, en mission sa supérieure est parfois obligée de le réveiller par menace de ses Berettas mais quand ils sont en privés c'est par de longs et langoureux baisers qu'elle réveille son amant qui au lieu de se lever, préfère déshabiller Riza pour d'autres choses que dormir dans leur grand lit aux draps de satin.

**49. Mariage**

Mustang espère un jour pouvoir vraiment s'unir à Edward, mais la route est longue avant que l'armée et les politiques acceptent une relation comme la leur. Pourtant Roy y croit et il fera tout pour changer les mœurs de la cité.

* * *

Avoir une fiancée d'une autre nationalité permet Alphonse de se marier à la manière de Xing. Trois semaines non stop à faire la fête et à respecter les rituels des anciens afin de faire de sa jolie May aux yeux d'amande la femme qui partagera sa vie pour toujours. Ses amis d'Amestris ont hâte car trois semaines de permission, cela sera vraiment le paradis surtout dans les jolies régions de la campagne xinoise.

* * *

Riza espère qu'un jour l'ombre de Mustang arrêtera de peser sur le couple qu'elle forme avec Jean. A force de lui voler toutes ses petites amies, le lieutenant Havoc se montre beaucoup plus prudent et n'ose pas demander la jolie blonde en mariage alors qu'elle n'attend que cela avec la plus grande impatience. Alors elle fait des allusions de plus en plus grosse sur ce sujet afin qu'un jour le blond pose un genou devant elle pour lui faire sa demande. Vu l'écrin qui se trouve dans le tiroir de son bureau, Jean en devrait plus trop tarder, il attend juste le moment idéal.

**50. Eau**

Il a vu une seule fois le blond pleurer et plus l'eau coulait sur les joues du jeune alchimiste, plus son amant avait le cœur gros. Il s'est fait la promesse de toujours combler Edward afin de voir uniquement son sourire qui lui illumine les journées du colonel.

* * *

Combien de fois il n'a pas eu envie de pleurer quand il était dans son armure de métal, mais il se souvient parfaitement bien des premières larmes qu'il a versée, c'est en revenant de la porte de la vérité quand May s'est jetée dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. L'eau des joues de la xinoise fût la première sensation véritable que ressenti Alphonse après autant d'années coincé dans sa boite de conserve et ce cadeau, il ne l'oubliera jamais.

* * *

Quand Jean est fatigué de ses journées au QG, Riza prend soin de lui car sa convalescence n'est pas terminée. Alors elle profite de lui faire couler un bon bain à l'eau bien chaude rempli de bain moussant afin de lui détendre les muscles endoloris. C'est dans ces cas là qu'Havoc se rend vraiment compte de la souffrance de Riza quand Jean était encore paraplégique et avoir sa femme aux petits soins pour lui l'émeut particulièrement car toutes ces preuves d'amour sont pour lui les plus importantes qu'il n'avait jamais reçu dans le passé par une femme.

* * *

Une review?

merci

Ariane


	6. sixième tranche de 51 à 60

**Une série de petites tranches de vies sur des mots courants. Il y aura 10 tranches de vie de 10 mots.**

**A chaque fois, vous retrouvez en premier Roy et Edward ensuite Alphonse et May et pour terminer Riza et Jean.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Série de 51 à 6****0**

* * *

**51. Piège**

Jamais Mustang n'aurait cru tomber dans le piège de l'amour, pourtant rien qu'en voyant le regard d'or de son compagnon, il frissonne et sait que plus jamais il ne pourra aimer quelqu'un d'autres et que ces frasques du passé sont définitivement révolues.

* * *

Être piégé, le corps scindé en deux parties c'est très rare. Et pourtant Alphonse l'a supporté pendant des années sans broncher. Mais sans May, il aurait été incapable de tenir les dernières semaines avant le sacrifice de son frère et surtout il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de sacrifier son âme pour un bras. C'est dans les jolis yeux en amandes de la Xinoise, qu'il pu prendre la force de décider d'un tel acte et sauver à sa façon la cité d'Amestris.

* * *

Les piège de la guerre, c'est d'en revenir et d'y survivre avec les conséquences que cela engendre sur le moral et sur la vie de tous les jours, c'est pour cela que l'on interdit normalement les relations entre militaires, pourtant rien n'empêchera Havoc de réconforter sa blonde, ni l'inverse car leur amour est capable de briser les pièges de la dépression post guerre

**52. Heure**

Il regarde sans cesse l'horloge de son bureau quand il sait qu'Edward est loin de lui, comme si le temps qui s'écoulait le rapprochait de son amour. Le blond fait de même avec sa montre à gousset dans laquelle il a glissé une photo d'eux juste à coté de la gravure pour se rappeler que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

* * *

Les heures May les a comptés lors de la dernière transmutation d'Edward, elle pensait que jamais elle ne reverrait Alphonse sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit.

* * *

Le nombre de personne que Riza peut tuer en une heure en sa qualité de sniper est énorme, mais ce temps là est révolu, maintenant elle préfère passer ses longues heures à s'occuper de son couple et de son fiancé, ce qu'elle en reçoit en retour, c'est-à-dire des baisers et de l'amour de Jean sont mille fois mieux que les corps allongés dans le sable recouverts de sang.

**53. Virage**

Non Edward ne montera plus jamais en voiture avec Mustang quand c'est lui qui conduit. Rater un virage parce qu'il avait envie de dénouer les cheveux blond de l'alchimiste est vraiment une preuve de son incompétence routière.

* * *

Apprendre l'elixirologie est bien compliqué pour Alphonse et de temps en temps, il refait un virage sur l'alchimie afin de s'assurer qu'il n'a pas perdu la main. Et vu les cadeaux qu'il offre à sa Xinoise, non seulement il est doué mais en plus, il s'améliore d'après les dires de la jeune femme qui croule sous les diverses attentions de son bien aimé.

* * *

La conduite c'est son dada, chauffeur attitré depuis des années du Colonel 'je sème les embûches sur la route', Havoc a vraiment l'habitude de piloter pas mal d'engin, mais ce qu'il préfère c'est le vélo, avec Hawkeye sur ses genoux et la prendre de court dans les petits virages de campagne. Le rouge qu'elle a aux joues par l'excitation du moment fait fondre le lieutenant.  
**  
**  
**54. Couverture**

Le carnet de rendez vous du tombeur de central, c'est une simple couverture pour protéger la relation qu'il a avec Edward. Il refuse de soumettre le jeune homme aux dangers de la cour martiale pour homosexualité qui ne lésine pas sur les peines lourdes allant même jusqu'à celle de mort.

* * *

Les lits de Xing sont vraiment propices aux grasses matinées, il faut dire que bien au chaud dans les couvertures de soie, le sommeil est plus que réparateur quand on passe une nuit blanche en amoureux.

* * *

Elle aura porté longtemps le nom de code Elisabeth, soit disant petite amie du colonel. Cette couverture lui permettait de faire passer tous ses messages codés à son chef lorsqu'elle était en mission à l'extérieur. Maintenant, elle peut enfin être elle-même et laisser tomber les barrières quand il s'agit de vivre sa vie avec Jean, et c'est lui qui les lui brise au fur et à mesure car tout le monde sait que sous la carapace en béton armé d'Hawkeye, se trouve un cœur en or.

**55. Révolver.**

Edward déteste les armes a feu, surtout depuis qu'il a vu Winry en pointer une sur Scar l'Ishval. Pourtant il sait que c'est la seule arme de défense que possède le colonel quand il pleut. Du coup les jours de pluie, il n'est pas rare de voir Edward jouer les gardes du corps pour ne plus voir une arme entre les mains de quelqu'un qu'il aime.

* * *

Autant son frère en s'engageant dans l'armée pourrait recevoir un jour un révolver, autant Alphonse lui s'en tient éloigné comme de la peste. Il préfère recueillir les chats avec May et vivre de petits boulots tranquilles moins bien payés, que de devoir un jour tuer une personne de sang froid.

* * *

Révolvers, fusil, Berettas, les armes à feu sont le quotidien des deux lieutenants et depuis la guerre, ils connaissent la valeur de la vie alors oui Riza a tendance à menacer de sa gâchette facile, mais elle ne tirerait vraiment qu'en cas de nécessité, ce qui rassure Havoc quand il s'endort sur ses dossiers.

**56. Manteau**

Ils ont tous les deux un manteau bien particulier, l'un est rouge sang au motif de l'alchimie et l'autre noir en laine plutôt élégant. Et quoi qu'en dise Mustang, le sien est tout autant un signe distinctif que celui de son amant, car il suffit à Edward d'apercevoir un pan de laine noir au coin d'une rue pour savoir que son amant n'est pas très loin de lui.

* * *

Le toucher du textile, la douceur des vêtements sur la peau, le poids d'un manteau les jours plus frais, Alphonse a tout redécouvert le jour où Edward l'a ramené en chair et en os mais il préfère mille fois les tenues traditionnelles de Xing qu'il trouve bien plus confortable que les vêtements des Amestriens.

* * *

Jean adore le matin prendre le temps d'aider Riza a enfiler sa veste puis son manteau avant d'aller travailler, il faut dire qu'il en profite pour sentir la douce odeur de parfum de sa belle qui reste imprégnée dans le tissu et cela le met de bonne humeur pour la journée.  
**  
**  
**57. Hauteur**

Il est bien connu que le Fullmetal aime prendre de la hauteur quand il se trouve quelque part. Arbre, muret, toit de maison et bien d'autre. Mais ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, c'est quand il est niché dans les bras de son noiraud et que ce dernier soulève délicatement son menton afin d'avoir ses lèvres à hauteur pour un baiser. C'est le seul moment où sa petite taille ne lui pose aucun problème, que du contraire.

* * *

May s'était fait tout un monde d'Edward Elric l'alchimiste d'état et fut bien triste en voyant que la réalité n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres puisque le cœur du cadet bat pour elle, et ce depuis la toute première fois qu'il l'a vu.

* * *

Un sniper, cela se met sur les hauteurs et vise toujours pour tuer; un homme de terrain, lui n'hésite pas à se mêler au cœur des batailles afin de protéger le pays, mais le plus beau pour ces deux militaires, c'est profiter de la splendide cabane dans l'arbre du jardin d'où ils peuvent regarder les étoiles et s'aimer presque sur les hauteurs des toits de Central.

**58. Dossiers**

Le grand, le beau, le fort, le fier Flame alchemist pourrait être surnommé le Colonel la flemme, il suffit de le voir sur ces dossiers roupiller allègrement toute la journée sauf quand sa seconde le remet à l'ordre. Sauf que maintenant, c'est par un baiser d'Edward qu'il accepte de se remettre au travail et cette offre est non négociable.

* * *

L'elixirologie à distance est bien pratique surtout quand c'est May qui se charge de l'utiliser. Une toute petite explosion à distance et disparu le dossier que Bradley avait fait sur Alphonse. Personne ne saura vraiment la vérité sur la disparition de ces papiers, ce qui arrange parfaitement les frères Elric et surtout Alphonse car il ne désire pas devenir rat de laboratoire.

* * *

Qui se payent les dossiers en retard du Colonel ? Ses subordonnés bien sur. Mais Havoc ne se plaint pas, il préfère griffonner des cœurs et des mots d'amour avant de les rendre à Hawkeye qui se voit forcée de tout réécrire avant de les remettre aux personnes assignées. Des 'Riza je t'aime' sur des documents officiels, cela ne serait absolument pas sérieux.

**59. Miroir**

Il a raison de dire qu'il est beau gosse, il suffit de voir les femmes en pamoison devant lui pour le comprendre. Un simple coup d'œil dans le miroir pour se coiffer en effet décoiffé et c'est le succès assuré pour toute la journée. Ed lui il fui comme la peste cet objet de malheur, il n'y a qu'a travers les yeux de Mustang qu'il accepte les compliments sur sa beauté, pour lui ce sont les seuls miroirs qui disent la vérité.

* * *

Pour May, avoir un compagnon qui se regarde dans le miroir à chaque fois qu'il passe à coté d'un, cela devient vraiment pénible. Elle comprend sa joie d'avoir retrouvé son corps mais il ne disparaîtra plus, alors pas besoin de vérifier que tout va bien toutes les 5 minutes.

* * *

Que c'est bien pratique ce miroir de poche en argent que lui a offert Jean pour la Saint Valentin, non seulement il lui permet de se refaire une beauté s'i elle s'en sent le besoin, mais Riza préfère l'utiliser pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'agresseur dans les angles morts le soir dans les rues de Central. Bref, elle ne s'en sépare jamais.

**60. Vérité**

La vérité, ils l'ont soit disant vue en rencontrant l'être blanc près de la porte de l'alchimie. Mais rien de ce qui ont vu n'est plus criant de vérité que l'amour qu'ils éprouvent à tel point qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à se sacrifier pour la vie de l'autre car cet amour pour eux perdurera et ce jusque dans la mort.

* * *

Ce fut une cruelle vérité pour May de se rendre compte qu'elle ne serait jamais impératrice alors que cela comptait plus que tout pour elle, faire de son clan, le premier clan de Xing. Malgré cela elle avance car Alphonse lui a promis qu'elle ferait de grande chose et elle sait que le cadet Elric a toujours le don de dire des choses vraies.

* * *

Pour Riza, accepter la vérité que son supérieur ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments fut la pire chose qu'elle eu à faire dans son existence. Pourtant, elle a décidé de laisser sa chance au lieutenant Havoc et de lui ouvrir son cœur. Pourquoi, elle ne le sait pas, mais jamais plus elle ne ferait marche arrière car elle sait que l'existence qu'elle a aux cotés de Jean est vraiment celle faite pour elle.

* * *

Une review?

merci

Ariane


	7. septième tranche de 61 à 70

**Une série de petites tranches de vies sur des mots courants. Il y aura 10 tranches de vie de 10 mots.**

**A chaque fois, vous retrouvez en premier Roy et Edward ensuite Alphonse et May et pour terminer Riza et Jean.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Série de 61 à 7****0**

* * *

**61. Vie**

Le colonel a prit la vie de nombreuses personnes lors de la guerre d'Ishval. Alors maintenant en mémoire de ses actes passés et des gens qui l'ont toujours soutenu tel que Hughes, toute sa team et surtout le beau blond à qui il donne tout son amour, Mustang a fait la promesse de devenir chef des armées pour que chaque peuple endeuillé puisse reprendre le cours normal de leur vie d'une façon normale et que chaque crime ne reste pas impuni, même si c'est lui que l'on doit juger.

* * *

May vivait une vie monotone dans le pays de Xing et c'est grâce à Shao May qu'elle reprit un peu le goût à la vie. Mais la vraie, la vie qui vous donne envie de vous lever le matin et de tenter les folies du monde c'est avec Alphonse qu'elle a le plaisir de la vivre, car tout comme elle, il n'était pas entier. Et cet amour hors normes qui leur a donné des ailes.

* * *

Les militaires ne sont pas connu pour être de grands protecteur de la vie des habitants des peuplades qu'ils surveillent, mais plus connu pour faire la guerre. Avant Riza et jean étaient d'accord avec cette façon de pensée. Depuis qu'ils sont sous le commandement de Mustang, ils ont reprit confiance en l'avenir et préfère parlementer plutôt que de tirer car la vie d'un être humain est quelque chose de précieux, aussi précieux que les sentiments qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre.

**62. Noir**

Mustang a une position difficile vis-à-vis d'Edward. Son regard noir parfois est posé avec cruauté sur le jeune homme quand ce dernier a commis une bêtise et que c'est le supérieur qui parle. Parfois c'est un regard noir mais rempli de douceur que l'amant pose alors sur le jeune homme endormi. Il est difficile pour un chef de faire fît de ses sentiments personnels quand c'est l'amour de sa vie que l'on envoie au casse-pipe.

* * *

La brillance et l'éclat de ses grands yeux noirs en amande le font craquer à chaque fois que la Xinoise demande quelque chose à Alphonse. Le cadet Elric est incapable de résister au regard de la jolie May.

* * *

Elle qui craquait sur un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs, c'est finalement avec un autre, blond aux yeux océan qu'elle a fait sa vie et au lieu de voir la vie en noir et blanc, elle la voit en technicolor.

**63. Train**

Le train, c'est un peu la seconde maison d'Edward vu tous les trajets qu'il effectue sur une année. Et dès qu'il voit arriver le terminus de Central-city, les papillons virevoltent dans son ventre car il sait qu'un militaire aux épaulettes chargée de trois étoiles l'attend sur le quai pour lui souhaiter le bon retour à la maison par un baiser des plus passionné. C'est que la gare est pratique pour trouver des coins tranquilles sans se faire voir de la foule.

* * *

Dans son armure, dans chaque train qui l'emmenait vers une nouvelle destination, Alphonse notait les spécialités culinaires qu'il n'avait pas pu goûter. May maintenant est en possession de ce carnet de cuir noir et prend le temps de préparer les petits plats après avoir fait des recherches méticuleuses sur les recettes afin de rattraper le temps perdu d'Alphonse. Et même si le plat est raté, pour le cadet Elric, il a quand même bon goût car il a été mitonné avec amour.

* * *

Havoc n'aime pas le train. Depuis qu'il a son permis de conduire, il n'utilise plus que la voiture et c'est tellement plus romantique pour jouer le coup de la panne sèche quand il a envie d'un moment loin de tout le brouhaha de la ville avec sa douce Riza. Le coup de la panne en train, c'est le fou rire assuré.

**64. Livre**

Elixirologie, Botanique, Alchimie du vent, énormément d'ouvrages s'entassent sur les armoires de la bibliothèque de Roy. Il faut dire que ses propres livres plus ceux d'Edward, cela fait beaucoup pour les deux hommes passionnés de lecture. Mais le plus drôle pour Mustang fût de retrouver un soir son petit blond endormi, un Harlequin posé sur son nez. Comment pouvait il arriver à lire ce genre de livre fait pour les ménagères de 40 ans en mal d'amour se disait le colonel. Et si Edward avait été réveillé à cet instant, il aurait pu simplement lui dire que le châtelain du livre lui rappelait trait pour trait son amant. Cette histoire restera un grand mystère pour le fier Flame Alchemist.

* * *

Quel plaisir de se retrouver plongé dans un livre parlant de l'art de Xing, quand c'est une beauté de ce pays qui vous sert de maître d'apprentissage.

* * *

Heureusement que le jeune Fullmetal lui avait emprunté pour une durée indéterminée le Harlequin qui trainait dans son sac de voyage pour les longs trajets en train dont il avait horreur. Au moins Riza ne pourrait pas se moquer de ses lectures fantasques. Il n'y peut rien s'il meurt d'envie un jour de se retrouver tel un de ces héros plein de charme, de grâce et d'argent. Il donnerait tout pour être le vrai prince charmant pour Riza alors que pour elle, jean est plus qu'un prince, il est son roi.

**65. Montre**

A douze ans il reçut sa montre d'Alchimiste d'état qui le lia à l'armée sous le commandement de Roy mustang. Pour lui c'était un privilège de devenir alchimiste d'état pour retrouver le corps de son frère.  
Maintenant qu'il en a 18, il aimerait la rendre pour une autre sorte d'engagement avec son supérieur, un engagement pour la vie. Il sait qu'il doit encore attendre pour vivre ce moment de pur bonheur alors il imagine la meilleure façon de faire sa demande.

* * *

Alphonse fit le tour des meilleurs joailliers afin de trouver la montre à offrir à sa douce et tendre petite amie. Il voulait lui offrir un beau cadeau et surtout lui faire passer le message que cela ne sert à rien de trainer 3 heures dans la salle de bain et d'être en retard pour leurs rendez vous car c'est au naturel qu'il la préfère.

* * *

Obélix bébé était tombé dans une marmite de potion magique, Havoc lui avait du avaler une montre au même âge car le lieutenant est toujours précis dans tous ses rendez vous aussi bien privés que professionnels arrivant toujours au troisième top de l'heure imposée. La seule fois où il eut cinq minutes de retard pour un pneu crevé, Riza avait déjà fait prévenir les secours pensant que son bien aimé avait eu un malheur en chemin. C'est depuis ce temps la que la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que toujours vouloir la perfection était inutile, les petits défauts sont le piment de la vie.

**66. Puissance**

La puissance de son alchimie de feu est plus que destructrice, il a tué des milliers de gens pendant la guerre. Mais il a découvert que l'amour qu'Edward lui portait était encore plus puissant et que les cauchemars d'Ishval pouvaient disparaitre, alors que l'amour, rien ne pouvait le détruire.

* * *

L'alchimie est un art à haut potentiel tout comme l'elixirologie, mais pour les descendants de Xerxès qui savent allier les deux, c'est une véritable puissance qui s'offrent à eux. May voit bien qu'Alphonse devient de plus en plus fort, mais elle a confiance car cette puissance est mise entre de bonne main et ne risque pas de détruire ni son pays, ni la cité d'Amestris, ni le monde.

* * *

Ils ont trouvé une puissance plus forte que celle des armes à feu, leurs engins de prédilections. C'est celle de la passion et de l'amour qui les unit et pour deux militaires, voir que le monde n'est pas fait que de guerre, leur apaise le cœur.

Tout dans son amant lui rappelle cet Astre bienveillant. Lorsqu'Edward est en mission, Roy aime regarder la brillance et l'éclat du soleil afin de se rappeler leurs chaudes nuits d'amour ou leurs câlins tendres en attendant de voir son petit ami débarquer en fracassant la porte.

* * *

Pouvoir bronzer, quelle étrange sensation qu'a découvert depuis peu Alphonse Elric. Alors ils emmènent May dans des endroits chauds de Xing, cachés par les montagnes près de grandes cascades pour profiter de sa belle et du grand Astre.

* * *

Le plaisir de Riza quand il fait chaud, c'est de voir Havoc tomber la veste bleue sur son teeshirt noir moulant ses abdos en acier. Elle en rougit toujours légèrement et le soleil donne alors à son regard un pétillement intense.

**68. Danse**

Qui aurait cru que pour un pari stupide, le Fullmetal serait devenu un bon danseur de tango et de valse. Le tout pour une mission en plus. Dès qu'il s'agit de se faire enrager, malgré leur amour, les vacheries fusent entre les deux alchimistes et le prochain pari est d'apprendre au Colonel à cuisiner.

* * *

May préfère mille fois s'éclater en dansant le charleston avec Alphonse, plutôt que les danses traditionnelles xinoises qui sont un peu ringardes. Le jeune Elric fut bien obligé de le reconnaitre qu'il y a un effort à faire pour la jeunesse d'un point de vue musique et danse.

* * *

Tous les samedis soirs, c'est cours de danse de salon pour Riza et Jean. A toujours vouloir être les meilleurs en tout, ils aiment épater la galerie lors des bals de l'armée. Désormais, ils font de nombreux concours qu'ils gagnent haut la main surtout en rock acrobatique.

**69. Chaussures**

Roy a horreur des boots compensées d'Edward, il ne comprend pas pourquoi le jeune alchimiste continue de porter ses échasses qui lui causent souvent des tracas sur sol glissant ou sur sol crevassé. Il lui a déjà dit que la taille n'avait pas d'importance, mais rien n'y fait. Mustang va devoir vraiment les brûler pour s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Depuis que May lui a fait découvrir les sandales xinoises, Al ne porte plus que cela. Une chaussure aussi résistante qu'une Amestrienne mais avec le confort d'une pantoufle, rien de tel pour quelqu'un qui ne désire qu'une seule chose : profiter des sensations.

* * *

Jean adore les chaussures de femme et de ce fait il a acheté une armoire complète de divers escarpins, sandales, bottes, cuissardes et j'en passe à Riza. Elle fait tellement plus femme en tailleur jupe avec les escarpins assortis et cela rend fou d'amour Jean quand sa douce fait les efforts de porter autre chose que la tenue militaire.

**70. Dentelle**

Ed ne fait jamais rien dans la dentelle, combien de villes ne sont pas ravagées quand il passe pour une mission. Mais pour plaire à son compagnon, il aura le même comportement. Il fera tout pour plaire à Son Mustang à n'importe quel prix.

* * *

Le fantasme d'Alphonse est simple, voir May dans sa robe de mariée tout en dentelle, le jour de leurs noces. Une vraie dentelle de Xing, faite dans les règles de l'art évidemment pour que la tenue soit parfaite.

* * *

Y a pas que les escarpins qui sont apparus dans les tiroirs de Riza, la lingerie aussi a subit un sort. Une tenue ou deux plus sportive pour les entrainement, mais tout le reste a été mis au panier pour laisser place a de jolis dessous en dentelles qui mette en émoi le lieutenant. Il n'est pas rare que le matin, quand elle s'habille, si Havoc la voit juste avec ses dessous, il ne lui enlève pour un câlin torride.

* * *

Une review?

merci

Ariane


End file.
